


Safe haven

by empvthy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Literally This Time, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sharing a Bed, can be read as both romantic or platonic, especially for madara, implications of mama's shady business, lots of teasing bc. mama, oh and, set during !, somewhat detailed descriptions of blood and stuff, sort of character study, very light I think, yes this is homoerotic wound cleaning while one scolds the other for being reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empvthy/pseuds/empvthy
Summary: All of this left him with one last option; someone who knew exactly what it was like to have your hands covered in blood, someone who wouldn't ask stupid questions, wouldn't judge him in horror. His only option was Kuro Kiryu.ORMadara gets roughed up during a job of his and Kuro patches him up.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou & Mikejima Madara, Kiryuu Kurou/Mikejima Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> Been getting pretty attached to Mama lately so, of course, I had to write him with my best boy.....I care them a lot and so should you!  
> I've never written Madara before and idek how to buT I hope I did alright! Enjoy!

With ragged breaths, Madara leaned against the stonewall, closing his eyes when he finally considered it safe enough to rest for a brief moment. The sun had long set and the cold wall behind him sent shivers down his spine, though that coolness was almost appreciated with how his whole body felt like it was on fire. Madara really didn't work up a sweat easily, but tonight's.... _business_ turned into a little more of an issue when he found himself surrounded by more men than the information for the job had anticipated.

Of course, he had still been able to finish his job successfully but, damn, they got him pretty good this time. Turning his gaze downwards, he winced slightly as he pulled away the hand covering his side. It was too dark to assess the damage properly, but his hand was drenched in enough blood to come to the conclusion that the gash had to be quite nasty and that he should definitely get that fixed. Fast.

Which left him pondering just what the hell he was going to do now. He didn't think he'd patch himself up sufficiently and a doctor would ask too many questions. He couldn't go home either, as he wasn't particularly welcome anymore, and most of his friends he kept this side of his a secret from. All of this left him with one last option; someone who knew exactly what it was like to have your hands covered in blood, someone who wouldn't ask stupid questions, wouldn't judge him in horror. His only option was Kuro Kiryu.

Kuro was like a saving grace for Madara in the way that he was the one person that Madara didn't have to hide part of himself around. He could just be himself, with all the good and the bad, not having to fear that he was going to break Kuro if he was in reach. Because Kuro had seen shit similar to Madara, except that Madara would say Kuro was significantly more successful at leaving these things in the past. Still. Kuro understood him in a way no one else could, and it finally gave Madara the opportunity to breathe without feeling trapped behind the mask of a hero so fake.

With his mind made up, Madara reached for his phone, pleased to see it was not only still in its place but also undamaged, wasting no time to dial the number next to Kuro's contact info. It was almost midnight, so he wasn't sure if he was going to get an answer at all, but it was worth a try at least.

Luckily for him, the line connected before the second ring even finished. "'Sup?" sounded Kuro's voice from the receiver. He didn't sound like he'd just been rudely awoken from his night's rest, which was as beneficial as it was concerning perhaps.

"Kuro-san, good evening! It's your favorite rival, the one and only Mama, at your service~!" he chirped excitedly, even though he wasn't sure what he was trying to put up a front for. After all, he was calling Kuro specifically so that he didn't have to. Perhaps he had just gotten too used to it.

Kuro, of course, saw right through him, "What're ya callin' for, Mikejima? Even for you, it's unlikely to call at this hour just to have a chat, so I'm guessing somethin' happened."

"Ahaha, you're perceptive after all, aren't you, Kuro-san?" he couldn't help but laugh, which however turned into more of a choking sound when a jolt of pain flared up. Right. Bad idea. "I'm afraid you're right...I kinda got myself in a pinch here and I could...use some help. Can I come over?"

A sigh. "Seriously, again? Geez, you gotta be more careful than that. Fine. Text me when you get here, I'll let ya in."

It was true, this wasn't the first time Madara had found himself seeking out Kuro after a rough night, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. Kuro's patience and kindness were really saving his ass.

"Will do! I knew I could count on you~! Thank you, Kuro-san," Madara replied, receiving somewhat of an affirmative grunt before he hung up.

Fortunately enough, he knew the way to Kuro's place from where he currently was, and it was a mere 10-minute walk, though it felt like an eternity. He had to take a few detours to avoid the main street since he didn't really feel like having anyone see him like this - if news got out that he was walking around at night covered in blood and dirt, it surely wouldn't be good for his reputation - and he also had to take a quick break or two to catch his breath.

When he finally arrived at his destination, he sent Kuro a quick message and waited, scanning the area to make sure no one was watching him. Ruining his own reputation was one thing, but tainting Kuro's by entering the Kiryu household in the middle of the night, again, covered in blood and dirt, was another thing.

There wasn't much time to ponder about this, though, as the door opened in front of him and a familiar mess of red hair greeted him.

"Heya~! Good to see you on this fine evening, my dear Kuro-san!" he grinned at Kuro, which only earned him an eye-roll.

"Just get in now, and - be quiet. My family's sleepin' already."

Madara nodded, "Aye Aye, captain!" and then they entered the house. It was dark inside too, but Madara's sight was adjusted well enough to follow Kuro to his room quietly, where he was ordered to sit down on the chair by the desk.

In the meantime, Kuro turned on the light in his room after the door shut and made his way over to his bed, digging under it until he found what he was looking for, pulling out a first-aid kit. It had become a habit of him to keep one under his bed ever since his delinquent days to avoid causing a mess in the bathroom that his family could walk into, and even though it was rarely used these days, instances like these still proved it was one of his better ideas.

So he turned his attention back to his nightly visitor, who he only now got a proper look at. His hair, which was usually tied neatly, was messy and hung loosely in a lot of parts, his grey shirt was torn more than anything, dried blood and dirt covering huge chunks of it - particularly the bloody spot at his right side, half-hidden behind where Madara was still pressing his hand against what Kuro assumed to be a pretty bad wound, caught his concern.

"Damn, you look like shit," Kuro concluded, moving to sit next to Madara. "Take off your shirt."

"Oh, how flattering! And quite straight-forward tonight, aren't we? I am but in such a vulnerable state, and you give me such an order..."

Kuro was convinced Madara would still tease and bug the hell out of him if he was on his deathbed. Unbelievable. "How else am I supposed to patch you up? I can just throw you right back out, Mikejima."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Madara whined, finally moving to take off his shirt, though reaching too far over his head seemed quite difficult in the state he was in, so Kuro had to help out. "Just please have mercy on me, Kuro-san!"

Kuro didn't respond, merely took a proper look at Madara's upper body, which was already beginning to show bruises of all colors, along with a few cuts that looked more superficial and of course the wound at his side, which was still dribbling blood slightly. As bad as it looked, it wasn't something Kuro wasn't experienced enough with. On the outside, at least.

"You sure nothing's broken? Some of these bruises look nasty as hell," he mumbled while opening the kit and grabbing a cloth as well as a disinfectant to start cleaning the cuts, starting around the largest gash.

Madara hummed in response. "Judging from past experiences of a broken rib, I would say that is not the case this time. They didn't get me _that_ good."

"Fair enough. Ya should still get this shit looked at properly if it gets worse. I ain't no doctor."

"Yeaahhh, but you know how troublesome that is...I'd rather avoid that if I can help it- Ah! Ow, be a little careful, will you?"

"Well, I hafta clean your wound somehow, it's gonna sting, so stop yer whinin'," Kuro merely grumbled in response.

Without all the blood around it, he was able to get a good look at the actual wound, a neat cut from the side of his ribcage down to his hip. "The bleeding is letting off, it seems like...you're lucky this doesn't require stitches, else I would've had to send ya to the hospital for sure."

"Awe, but you're so good at sewing, aren't cha? I'm sure you could stitch me up just fine," the brown-haired joked, causing Kuro to shoot him a quick glare before moving to another wound to clean. Just maybe he dabbed the disinfectant into the wound a little harder than necessary on purpose.

"Don't say dumb shit like that, fabric is widely not the same thing as damn human skin. There's so much wrong with that statement of yours."

"Awe, come on, Kuro-san! I was just trying to crack a joke, y'know, cheer you up a little? Instead, you just look more gloomy than before..." Madara pouted at him.

At that, Kuro stopped and looked Madara in the eye. "You're sitting here in the middle of the night, bleeding on my floor and looking like you got your ass handed to you tenfold. And I'm supposed to cheer up when you're that miserable?"

Madara stared at Kuro. He didn't particularly think of himself as miserable, this was just the kind of thing that came with the life he lived and he never gave it much thought or concern regarding his own well-being. Kuro, however, wore a face raw with worry, despite how familiar he was with the situation Madara was currently in. Or perhaps exactly because of that.

He smiled at the other boy. "Then I'll try to be a little more careful next time, if only to make you worry less."

The red-head shook his head before resuming his work. "I'd prefer if there wasn't a next time, or that you'd at least do it for your own safety, but it's a start I guess."

Madara reached out his right hand, the one that wasn't covered in drying blood, to ruffle Kuro's hair in an affectionate matter, which earned him a look that screamed "Seriously?"

"What? Your hair's so fluffy in the evening~ and it's not like anyone's gonna see you like this. Let me have that much if you want me to cheer up!"

"You're impossible."

"That's what you like about me!"

Kuro didn't bother objecting to the statement, instead finished up the last cut above Madara's collar bone, placing a few band-aids on the smaller ones before bolstering the gash and then grabbing the gauze to wrap around the other's torso. Once he finished, he looked Madara over once more, cleaning off any blood left on his friend, ultimately satisfied with his work.

"Aight, that should be all," he announced, putting the leftover supplies back where they belonged.

"Thank you, Kuro-san. Really, I mean that." Madara gave him another smile, a genuine one. Kuro much preferred those over those fake ones that came with the bubbly image of 'Mama'.

"I know. 'M glad as long as I know you're good." What an embarrassing thing to say. Kuro moved away quickly, storing the first-aid kit back where it belonged.

"Say..." Madara started, suddenly not sounding as confident as usual, "can I stay the night, maybe?" He didn't really have anywhere to go. And if he was being honest, he didn't want to go, either. Kuro's company was nice, and he'd like to have it beyond getting patched up.

Kuro looked at him in disbelief, for a moment it made Madara feel like he had overstayed his welcome. "Are you an idiot? Like hell I'd let ya go out alone like this now. 'Course you're stayin'."

Kuro moved to the closet next, pulling out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants, which he threw into the direction of the other male. "Here, you can change into these, they should fit ya just fine. I'll wash your clothes in the morning and then patch 'em up. You'll get them back in a few days."

The self-proclaimed Mama mumbled another thanks, getting rid of the dirty pants he had been wearing so that Kuro could leave the room and throw them into the washer while Madara changed.

Once Kuro returned, he offered his bed up to Madara.

"And where are you going to sleep?"

"Eh, I think I still have a futon in the closet, lemme check..."

"The bed's big enough for two, isn't it?" Madara blurted out before Kuro could actually check, earning him another look of disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind now?! They hit your head or somethin'?!" Kuro wasn't really the type to get embarrassed easily, but he was somewhat convinced his face was competing with the color of his hair right now.

"I already put you through enough trouble tonight, the least I can do is let you have some rest in your bed, right? Pretty please?"

Kuro cursed Madara for always coming up with weird ideas. And for being so hard to resist. What a pain in the ass this friend of his could be.

The other male was already moving to the bed, provocatively patting the empty space next to him once he had taken his spot on the right side.

"Fine, you stubborn bastard," Kuro grumbled, turned the lights off and reluctantly moved onto the free side, trying to keep as much distance between the two as possible and turning away to make the situation less awkward. "Talk about being straight-forward, huh?"

Madara snickered behind him as they both got comfortable under the covers.

"Good night then, Kuro-san. Thanks again."

"Yeah, g'night, Mikejima. Always."

And that was that. No one said anything more that evening, both in need of a good rest now.

Madara took a while to fall asleep and, when he thought Kuro was no longer awake, he moved closer, wrapping an arm around Kuro's stomach and resting his head on the other's back, finally able to relax completely. What Madara didn't know, was, that Kuro was very much still awake and awfully aware of what was happening, but he chose not to say anything and simply let Madara have this much. It's not like he disliked it, anyway.

And if he would wake up in the morning, turned towards Madara like he was holding him in his sleep, then Kuro would also choose not to say anything and simply let both of them have that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far!!! I hope you enjoyed!!!  
> If you wanna scream with me u can find me on Instagram @madakvro!!!


End file.
